


少年飞驰之时

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 朴志晟/钟辰乐, 李马克/李东赫
Kudos: 3





	少年飞驰之时

“龙福我们还是分手吧。”

钟辰乐发完最后一条消息，删除了李龙福的头像。

大四开始，分手的情侣像约好了一样一批批出现，在食堂遇到了其中一个也不好上前去就问一句，你和他分手了啊？对方除了笑着翻一个白眼也不能做些什么。但有时候还是忍不住开口问。知道这样很欠打，钟辰乐默默想，不过其实我们也快了。

辰乐我们要结婚吗？李龙福某天在食堂打好饭了突然隔得很远问他。钟辰乐困惑不已，想为什么，现在，这个时候，这个地点，非要谈这个话题。他指指自己的手表，意思是待会打字跟我聊。

今天的番茄好甜。钟辰乐用铁勺戳碟子里湿润的番茄，一戳就飙出一些汁液来，越戳越觉得吃不下去，手表上消息一个接一个，钟辰乐想不回复也不会怎样吧，如果李龙福当场跟他分手，他其实也可以接受的。钟辰乐知道李龙福不安，最近大量分手事件让他们变得像死刑犯，一屋子关的都是死刑犯，身边的人都被叫出去砍头了，李龙福颤巍巍地扳着手指数哪天轮到他们被砍，但其实这个砍头又是随机的，连号都摇不到。

黄仁俊前段时间发朋友圈说老子分手了老子要去夜店蹦迪，李龙福心惊胆战地在下面回复说新冠肺炎啊兄弟你小心，钟辰乐在下面回复说哈哈哈来我家喝酒不。黄仁俊立刻就私聊他，说不是吧，你们也？钟辰乐打字飞快，说还没还没，不过也许就在明天。黄仁俊说酒你备啊，钟辰乐说操不行我俩石头剪刀布。最后黄仁俊输了，次日提了一袋便宜啤酒愤愤地来砸钟辰乐的家门。

有时候觉得男朋友没什么用啊。黄仁俊三罐啤酒下肚，开始试图总结一些人生经验：好多次做完了，我觉得我和他就是彼此的人形飞机杯而已，没有爱，而且效果还不好，大多数时候一晚上也结束不了，真的累。钟辰乐舔一口啤酒泡沫，阴阳怪气地哇哦了一声。黄仁俊下一秒就飞了个空啤酒罐过来。到了第五罐，黄仁俊目光湿润，手伸到钟辰乐身上搓搓这里揉揉那里，钟辰乐心想不好，他不会要那个我吧，在心中琢磨如何拒绝不尴尬，黄仁俊语调绵软地开口，说钟辰乐你他妈也快点分手吧，顺便和我一起拼半年装润滑剂谢谢。钟辰乐想操啊半年装，你他妈屯口罩呢。疫情期间交个新男朋友有那么难吗。

李龙福搓肥皂泡一样发了一堆消息给钟辰乐，结婚吗我们结婚吧哎辰乐回复我一下～～～～钟辰乐叹口气，想龙福啊我们怎么可能结婚。不能因为澳洲允许男人娶一个男人我就非得飞到澳洲去被你娶吧。况且我才二十出头…分手消息发出去后他准备也要发一条朋友圈，但最近分手的人实在太多，意外的是准备结婚的也有不少，主要是毕业生或者研究生前辈。刷好友圈的人眼睛一花说不定就会在分手下面说祝福在结婚下面发哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。不过钟辰乐觉得在分手的日子收到一条“祝福”，也还不错。

有关结婚的朋友圈里钟辰乐陡然刷出了朴志晟的头像，我靠，他仔细地看了几分钟，他妈的朴志晟是真的要结婚了。难以相信，他不是刚刚二十二吗。不会是把人肚子搞大了吧。不过朴志晟没读大学，职高毕业就到他爸在的厂里去混了。说因为疫情期间办酒席请太多人不合适所以大家只要口头给他一些祝福就行，手头宽裕的打点份子钱也行，他先谢谢大家了。然后附了一张和老婆的合照。黄仁俊在下面评论祝99。李马克说祝99。李帝努说99，李东赫说哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

钟辰乐想难道我也要给他祝福吗？志晟啊我和你真的好久不见了，突然说祝福也太突兀了，你会哭的吧。他想了想，打了两千块钱给朴志晟。本来准备附一条结婚快乐，但觉得有些生分，他想明天就是儿童节了，不如说儿童节快乐吧。于是就打了一个儿童节快乐过去。他还想说志晟啊你都要结婚了，全世界祝你儿童节快乐的应该也就我一个，还给你打钱，但这钱不是份子钱，不是叫你拿去给老婆买礼物，是叫你去买冰棍吃。夏天快来了，你想一天吃十根就吃吧，记得不要在结婚前一天吃…他飞快地打了一堆字，最后又慢慢地删掉。

十年前的儿童节是和朴志晟一起在沙坑里过的。朴志晟因为一次性吃太多冰棍闹肠炎请假在家，钟辰乐放学了到他家去送作业，路上顺便买了一袋冰棍，给他自己，想想朴志晟只能眼巴巴地看他吃就高兴死了。朴志晟家住一楼，他房间几十年的铁制防护窗已经脆得摇摇欲坠，钟辰乐敲他家门之前拽着防护窗哗啦啦地响，想先把冰棍扔到他房间里去。朴志晟刷地打开窗，面色红润，眼神丝毫不迷蒙。钟辰乐打量他，说你压根没生病吧。朴志晟得意地哼哼，说开什么玩笑，我吃二十根冰棍也不会生病啊，就是装的，不过不要告诉我妈妈。钟辰乐拎起袋子给他看了一眼，说儿童节快乐朴志晟。

朴志晟房间门锁是坏的，不知道他妈妈是故意还是真的没时间总之一直没修好。他们躲在房间偷偷吃冰棍时必须隔一阵就猛地回过头去看一眼房门，或者突然静下来听房间外的脚步声，吃冰棍的声音也得小心翼翼，不小心发出刺溜一声就得大笑着搪塞过去，钟辰乐笑得真诚到位，朴志晟大笑的时候钟辰乐就皱着眉看他，说朴志晟你笑得好假啊，还不如让你手机里的翻译软件帮你笑。朴志晟轻轻拍他一下，把电风扇的档位调到最高，两个人安静地对着风吮吸手里的冰棍。化太快了，奶油和巧克力皮黏到手指缝间，伸出舌头去舔，发现舌头被风吹的感觉很新奇，两个人就小狗一样吐着舌头并排对着电风扇，闭上眼睛的话，风里有股融化的巧克力奶油味。

处理冰棍尸体时钟辰乐像投篮球一样把冰棍包装纸塞进塑料袋往窗外扔，等回家的时候再顺路捡起来。不要把房间搞得到处都是啊，朴志晟提醒他。钟辰乐不屑地笑，说开什么玩笑啊，知道我偶像是谁吗，斯蒂芬---库里---！说完塑料袋稳稳地落到了防护窗上，隔了几秒后从铁栏缝隙间掉了下去。朴志晟竖起大拇指，说屌，不愧是斯蒂芬库里的粉丝。

防护窗彻底脱离朴志晟的房间，像自由的小鸟一样坠出去的时候，朴志晟的笑容和大拇指仍然保持不变。窗帘在铁护栏哐当一声坠到地上时很有美感地扬起，再静静地落下。钟辰乐后来想那时他只有十岁，当他作为斯蒂芬库里的粉丝投出那坨塑料袋后，铁护栏坠了下去，阳光暴力袭击一样朝他冲来，那一刻他突然可以很完好地看到这个世界，好像成人杂志上的马赛克被突然消去，奔跑的汽车突然失去车顶，在公路上骑自行车时暴雨降下来使道路变成一条河，自行车变成小船，他可以到任何地方。钟辰乐想那是他人生第一次遇到类似神的启示一样的东西，也许他其实可以成为第二个斯蒂芬库里。后来无数个他朝篮筐扔出篮球的时刻，都会让他想到这坨装了他和朴志晟吃剩的冰棍的塑料袋，巧克力奶油味的塑料袋，像炸弹一样毁掉了朴志晟房间的铁护栏。那一瞬间钟辰乐像是突然和那个被迫曝光的世界取得了联系，世界赤裸裸的，他和朴志晟赤裸裸的。

钟辰乐听到房间外匆匆的脚步声，第一反应是拉起朴志晟往窗外跳，朴志晟定在原地说干什么要干什么，钟辰乐看着他认真地说你妈会揍死我们。朴志晟说那我也不能跑啊。钟辰乐说靠难道你就竖在这儿等你妈来打你吗。朴志晟说我会被抓回来，钟辰乐说再说吧，我们到时候可以骗你妈说我们被谁谁拐走了，千辛万苦才跑回来的，你妈可能就忙着感动了。朴志晟蹙着眉头说听着不靠谱。钟辰乐甩开他的手说老子先跑了，拜拜。说完就扒着窗沿跳了下去，光看背影还是很英勇的，只看背影也不知道他跳的只是一楼窗户。朴志晟愣愣地看，听到门锁拧开的瞬间撒开腿就往窗户边跑，喊钟辰乐等等我等等我。他想妈妈对不起，我做了坏事我不仅装病还吃了很多冰棍还把窗护栏搞坏，你明天揍我也没关系，但我现在还是要跑，对不起妈妈。

操啊好像越狱。朴志晟跳到地上时被脚下的铁护栏绊一跤，摔得下巴骨差点飞出去，他吃力地爬起来，看到钟辰乐站在不远处等他，就突然很高兴，想天啦，我在做坏事，和钟辰乐这个臭家伙一起。他想以后做坏事当坏蛋也没关系吧，在这天之前他想做的都是一些正经事想走的是正道，想做医生救死扶伤，当老师告诉孩子们这个世界光明大于黑暗，现在他想哪怕我去偷路灯的灯泡呢，因为太你妈亮了，挡着老子看天上的星星。钟辰乐肯定也会帮他一把的。因为坏蛋也有best friend啊。

后来他们跑到公园沙坑，蹲下来把还沾着奶油和巧克力的木棍插进沙子里，算是给他们肚子里的东西立了个墓。钟辰乐看着那些插得整整齐齐的木棍，说会有蚂蚁虫子之类的吃掉墓碑上的东西，朴志晟说那也挺好，就当做好事了，蚂蚁虫子也要养家是不。钟辰乐想了想，说有点道理。朴志晟说它们会出来跑一天但什么吃的也找不到吗，钟辰乐说肯定有那种情况吧，朴志晟说好可怜啊，回去会挨打吗，钟辰乐说那也有可能。朴志晟静了一会儿，说等我妈找到我我也会挨打。钟辰乐捏捏他的手臂，说我们一起挨打呗，本来铁栏也是我弄坏的。朴志晟本来已经在酝酿眼泪，钟辰乐这么一说就又笑了，他半开玩笑说乐哥你好酷啊，钟辰乐很得意，说你以为呢，老子是斯蒂芬库里的粉丝耶。

墓碑上爬了很多蚂蚁虫子，朴志晟说它们看上去很高兴诶。钟辰乐说因为有好吃的，谁找到好吃的会不高兴呢。朴志晟揉揉眼睛，想其实他们也不是那么坏，因为他们虫子有了吃的，虫子们回家不会挨打了，他和钟辰乐挨打也就不算白挨了吧。看一会儿看累了，他和钟辰乐就手牵手仰躺在沙坑上，等太阳落山，等大人们来，再狠狠揍他们。钟辰乐说朴志晟儿童节快乐。朴志晟说我不再是儿童了，今天开始。钟辰乐说再当最后一天吧，今天过了，你想当什么当什么，你不想当朴志晟了也行。朴志晟说真的吗，钟辰乐说不然呢。朴志晟内心有些许激动，但也不能马上告诉钟辰乐说其实他想去偷路灯灯泡，你可以和我一起吗。他捏紧钟辰乐的手，说钟辰乐，我们是最最好的朋友。forever的那种。

钟辰乐记得后来他们的确挨了打，因为有个不长眼睛的倒霉鬼不小心一屁股坐到了他和朴志晟立那一排墓碑上，屁股差点没被戳出第二个屁眼。朴志晟妈妈就这个原因打得他嚎了一整晚，与此同时钟辰乐也在家里挨罗渽民的打，理由是晚上八点还在外面鬼混不回家。钟辰乐很想说爸爸啊有其父必有其子知道不。不论哪边都没有提铁护栏被撞飞的事，朴志晟说他妈一个字都没提可能是因为其实他妈也老早就想把那个铁护栏换了，他和钟辰乐整这一出正好让他妈有了理由光明正大找他爸要钱换个新的护栏。你爸真够抠门的，钟辰乐说。不准说我爸，朴志晟撅嘴，说全家就我爸一人赚钱，钱怎么花他说了算也有道理。你怎么就是不懂反抗，儿子天生就是要跟爸爸对着干的，我就成天跟我爸对着干。钟辰乐很自豪，说我爸揍我我都习惯了。朴志晟说我要是跟我爸对着干我妈首先会把我揍到服，我要是不服我爸就上场把我揍到服。哇哦...钟辰乐拍拍他的肩，说志晟，这些年辛苦了。

朴志晟小学每年会回老家避暑，恰好钟辰乐的老家也在同一个镇。离朴志晟家不远的地方有一棵巨大的香樟树，树荫下停着一辆废车，朴志晟没事就躲在里面睡午觉，类似秘密基地。车废虽废，但很明显朴志晟不是第一个把这辆车当作秘密基地的人，因为车后座垫子下面藏了好几本成人杂志，附带一些长了霉点的零食碎渣。朴志晟翻阅那些杂志的过程中比起性启蒙，得到的更多是一种寻找到宝藏的快感，他不知道这辆车什么时候会被拖去销毁，也许就在那个暑假结束后。他那时想的是他要守护好这几本成人杂志，像被赋予一种义务。尽管杂志上美阿姨们的胴体已经被磨得像自动上了一层马赛克，纸张泛黄也使她们的肤色像阳光下的麦子，跟那时的东方式审美不太吻合。

当时夏天有很多人会去河里游野泳，朴志晟在废车里当守护宝藏的恶龙，钟辰乐就穿着小短裤站在河岸边看人游泳。罗渽民工作太忙，没教过他游泳。钟辰乐看到有爸爸把儿子直接扔进水里，等儿子扑腾得没力气了再下去捞他，以这种大自然般残酷的方式教会儿子蹬水。很多人批评这种方式，说容易出意外，钟辰乐却很羡慕，他愿意被罗渽民扔进水里菜鸟一样扑腾，唯一担心的是罗渽民可能会因为忙着低头回老板或女人的短信忘记下来捞他。

钟辰乐还看到有爸爸和儿子光着屁股，前面露着一大一小两个小鸡鸡一起跳进水里，阳光照在他们屁股上，闪闪发光。父与子的笑声在钟辰乐听来像玻璃一样磨人胸口。我怎么就没那种爸爸。钟辰乐不高兴，蹲在岸边把吃剩的雪糕棍插进泥土里，招了一些蚂蚁来，木棍像食蚁兽的长吻，只不过钟辰乐不会把蚂蚁吃掉，而是丢到手心把玩一番，过一会儿再拿去吓朴志晟。

傍晚钟辰乐回家会顺路去叫朴志晟，有次敲车窗时发现朴志晟安静地躺在里面一动不动，怀里抱着裸体美女杂志，神情安详。钟辰乐吓得背后冷汗直流，想他妈的不会在车里睡觉憋死了吧，还抱着黄色杂志，要是被别人看见也太他妈丢脸了。

钟辰乐打开车门摇晃朴志晟，后者立刻惊醒，说怎么了怎么了，到时候回家吃饭了吗，怪不得我刚刚梦见我家楼下的生煎。太他妈香了。

我还以为你死了。钟辰乐面无表情地说。

我可不会轻易地死。朴志晟神情严肃，在这辆车找到下一个继承人之前我可不能死。

侬却大比啦。钟辰乐翻他一个白眼，拉着朴志晟从车子里出来，肚子也开始咕咕叫，都怪朴志晟说什么狗屁生煎。

第二年他们回去发现那辆车已经不见了，朴志晟妈妈说因为有小孩在里面睡觉一直没被发现，憋死了。车子因此拖去销毁。朴志晟和钟辰乐一起去那棵香樟树下，除了一片树荫什么都不剩。朴志晟喃喃说我的杂志，钟辰乐踢他小腿一脚，说现在还想什么狗屎杂志，你够幸运了，还好老子每天都来叫你回家，不然憋死的可能是你。朴志晟转过来看着他，眼泪汪汪，说他妈的，为什么非得这样啊。

那是他们最后一次回那个地方过暑假，朴志晟的秘密基地没了，宝藏也被烧毁，钟辰乐到最后也没学会游泳。朴志晟无事可做，陪钟辰乐站在岸边看了两个月的光屁股男人光屁股男孩，还有他们像女人头发一样自由甩动的小鸡鸡。钟辰乐说，我也想下去游泳。朴志晟说你不是不会吗，钟辰乐说对啊，要是我爸能教我就好了。朴志晟摇摇头说没用的，我爸以前把我扔进水里希望我能瞬间学会，他妈的，他以为我是动物世界里那些被推下树的小鸟吗，我是人，又不是学不会游泳就会死。钟辰乐说那些鸟里肯定也有没能学会飞的，朴志晟说对。钟辰乐说册那，这个世界难道就不允许有不想飞的鸟存在吗，非得逼它们跳下去。朴志晟点头表示赞许，说这个世界应该允许有学不会游泳的人存在，趁人不注意踢他屁股一脚进水里实在太他妈缺德了。

钟辰乐说，但我还是想学会游泳。

朴志晟安慰他，说总有一天会的，或者总有一天你就不想再学游泳了。选一个相信吧。钟辰乐冷笑，说我谢你全家。

两个人偶尔也有安静的瞬间，已经存在的死亡像雾气一样从周围趁虚而入。钟辰乐想他们至少在这个夏天活下来了，而有人在这个夏天被死选中。不知道是幸运还是不幸。他和朴志晟站在河岸边看人裸泳，好像一起拉开一道幕布，悬在那些浮动的雾气面前，河的对岸也有些人，模模糊糊的。那个在废弃汽车里睡过去的男孩，或许他才是真正拿到宝藏的那一个，朴志晟没能拿到，朴志晟的前辈（姑且称作前辈吧）也没能拿到。他们在走出废车的瞬间变成大人。那个男孩抱着被许多人珍视的成人杂志，成为了那辆秘密基地汽车的最终驾驶者。朴志晟后来说，那说不定是幸福的事。他说有时候我在车里面睡着，梦见开着那辆车在天上飞，杂志上的姐姐们坐在我后面，一直在笑我...搞得我鼻血都出来了。朴志晟嘿嘿地笑，说如果那个死去的男孩也是那样的话，那他一定很爽。

暑假的最后他们手牵手一起跳上离开这个小镇的长途大巴，朴志晟很哀伤地贴在窗户上往后看，说我的童年结束了。钟辰乐说对，你身体里有十年的时间跑了。朴志晟刷地把头直起来，说跑去哪了，钟辰乐笑笑，说我知道个屁，变成宇宙人了吧。朴志晟又把头靠回去，说我好像有很多想做的，但仔细想又什么都想不出来。钟辰乐说你做的那个梦呢，不是说一群美女姐姐坐在你车后边吗，你以此为目标不就好了。朴志晟摇摇头说梦都是反的，可能以后我只能开车载一群猴子在我后边。钟辰乐说人要敢想啊志晟，朴志晟很有深意地说人也要敢于不想。钟辰乐虚虚翻个白眼，一脸老子跟你说个屁的表情。

朴志晟再长大一点就不是很想去偷路灯灯泡了，只想顺利考上高中。他成绩和钟辰乐一样不行，钟辰乐有罗渽民帮忙找关系，朴志晟老子在工厂上班，干了三十年位置说高不高说低不低，只是承诺以后能帮朴志晟在厂里找个活干。朴志晟说爸我想坐办公室吹空调。朴志晟他爸摇头说这个有点奢侈，朴志晟快哭了，说难道我要去流水线装玩具零件吗，老板把传送带开得飞快我手指打结了也装不过来。他爸还是摇头，说那也不至于。朴志晟想不去流水线就还行，前途看着还是可以的。后来他去了一所职高，在里面认识李东赫黄仁俊，他去学校第一天就碰到他俩在学校门口蹲着抽烟，斜着眼睛看所有人，俩人还手贱得不行把烟头扔朴志晟脚边。

升上高中不久，钟辰乐告诉朴志晟他在和一个脸长得很漂亮的叫李龙福的男的谈恋爱，朴志晟很惊讶地说你原来喜欢男人吗，钟辰乐耸耸肩说谈着玩儿呗，高中里每个人都在谈恋爱。朴志晟说你和他亲嘴了吗我靠，钟辰乐皱眉说你妈啊，亲了。朴志晟竖起大拇指，说不愧是斯蒂芬库里的粉丝，屌。

职高里基本没什么大事，除了打架就是打架，打完架了又勾肩搭背地去小馆子喝那种尿一样的啤酒，打到最后都越来越熟了，等到快毕业那段时间，根本就打不起来。“东哥啊对边有我朋友”，“仁俊啊那是我老婆认的哥哥的媳妇的弟弟”。黄仁俊到最后只能成天叼着烟在学校里烦闷地转来转去，像被关进笼子的猫。李东赫的水管自此也无处可使。

据李东赫所说他一根水管从高一用到高三。有段时间他住的地方长期漏水，请人来修，来的小伙就是李马克。靠啦当时帅得要死。李东赫感叹。朴志晟听李东赫讲觉得很假，说东哥你是不是说黄片情节说串了。李东赫说你懂个锤，事实就是这样，李马克暑假兼职帮人修水管，换了水管后还剩一截，被老子珍藏起来了，从那以后打架从来没输过一次。牛逼吧？李东赫讲得神采飞扬。朴志晟无话可说。只是鼓掌。他想李东赫肯定还有很多没讲，最关键的情节李东赫肯定不愿意讲。

李东赫没架打后把水管扔进河里，黄仁俊在一边很落寞地点烟。朴志晟俯身看桥下面的水，看久了会有一种晕眩感，他们好像站在一艘船上，这艘船最终会载着他们通往一个没有打架没有水管只有老婆媳妇儿子的美好未来。李东赫靠在栏杆上大吼好你妈无聊啊啊！他妈的打架打着全他妈成亲家了，操你妈，全都相亲相爱去吧，世界离和平不远了，但老子，非要，当，一颗，臭，螺，丝！！！！！！

朴志晟竖起大拇指说帅啊东哥。但李东赫嚎得又太过悲痛，朴志晟问黄仁俊他怎么了，黄仁俊摇摇头说和李马克闹别扭了，李马克和别的女人不清不白。朴志晟说靠李马克不太行啊，搞这种逼事。李东赫转过头来，说我想打最后一次架，把李马克那逼人的腿打断。朴志晟说哥不太合适吧，而且你管子都没了。李东赫听了耍赖一样呜呜地哭起来，开始骂天骂地，说李马克不是人李马克下辈子当狗算了。后来被黄仁俊拉去喝酒，喝到最后变得安静甜美，听说还瞬间学会了吟诗。“马克啊你的头，像鸽子蛋那样发着光，老子好想他妈的做成煎蛋，吃进老子肚子里”。朴志晟想恋爱真是折磨人。恋爱加酒精会让人变成诗人。然后他立刻意识到他还从未爱上过任何人。因为他不需要酒精也没欲望吟诗。

朴志晟高二暑假短暂地有过女友，当时他们去了一家隔音极差的小宾馆，进了房间还没开始隔壁先开始喊了，朴志晟很尴尬，前女友倒是大大咧咧不怎么在意，迅速脱光了衣服钻进被子里，朝他招手。朴志晟犹豫是也像她那样脱光还是多少留一件在身上，一边想一边慢慢解皮带，前女友很不耐烦地吼说朴志晟你他妈的表演脱衣舞吗，再磨蹭一会儿到时了。朴志晟匆匆踹开裤子跳上床和她滚到一起，两个人都很急，亲嘴都来不及亲，谁都没有出声，只是喘气喘气，朴志晟在干她的时候有一种错觉我好像不是在干她，是在干隔壁那个浪叫骚叫的女人或男人。恍惚中他像尿尿一样射在了她身体里，她终于发出声音，听上去很像在哭，但脸上只有汗水没有眼泪。朴志晟摸到她沾了一层汗的湿滑赤裸的皮肤，想安慰她，摸到她还在发育中，小桃子一样可爱的奶，低头想去亲她的奶子时她却把他推开，眼神很凶。

那一刻朴志晟觉得，她可能不是很爱他，或者非常爱他。

他后来想了很久，觉得一切结束得实在太匆忙，以至于他不太想承认那是恋爱。

李东赫说高中没恋爱过的男的基本都缺卵少蛋，朴志晟气得很想解开自己皮带给李东赫好好看看谁他妈缺卵少蛋，但又怕李东赫看上自己，就一直屈辱地忍受李东赫的缺卵少蛋恋爱论，他想等到他真正恋爱的那一天就好了。

职校到后面几个学期，很多人干脆学校也不来直接去外面找活干。朴志晟相信他爸给他的承诺，准备乖乖在学校待到毕业。那段时间他坐在称得上空旷的教室里胡思乱想，想这就是老子的青春吗。可他快毕业了连女生的奶子都没见过几次。最重要的是，他还没爱上过任何人。朴志晟十岁的时候期盼的绝对不是这种没人可爱的青春，他的青春本该闪闪发光，如同太阳下男人男孩的光屁股。

钟辰乐去重点高中后他们联系得不多，有时朴志晟想发消息问钟辰乐你学会游泳了吗，或者，李龙福这个名字是真名吗，二十一世纪谁会给自家孩子取这种实在名字啊等白烂笑话。等自己笑完了又觉得没意思，钟辰乐一定不会笑。他想到很久以前钟辰乐一库里式投篮砸坏了他房间的铁护窗，那堆脆弱的铁倒下去的一瞬间朴志晟被外面街上的灯刺到眼睛，他那时想我要把全世界的路灯灯泡都搞烂。他能那么想可能是因为钟辰乐同样搞烂了什么，而自己没有想要抛弃钟辰乐而只想一直在他身边，陪着他一起挨打。他有勇气去偷全世界的路灯灯泡，因为他相信钟辰乐也一定那么想，陪在他身边，边笑他傻逼边给他递拆灯泡的工具。

朴志晟思考过很多次那种陪伴的欲望中有没有爱，比如他也想亲钟辰乐的嘴，牵钟辰乐的手，甚至把鸡巴放进他身体里。朴志晟想到最后忍不住毛骨悚然，他唯一有点爱恋感的是那天钟辰乐从一楼窗户翻身跳下去的身影，他没告诉过钟辰乐那一刻他真的好像库里，虽然朴志晟其实没怎么看过库里打球。

朴志晟即将满十八岁前职校里总算出了一件大事，有人在学校公告栏上写了极脏的辱骂李东赫等人的话，十分显眼。内容主要是讨伐李东赫虽然没有昭告天下但的确比较高调的同性恋身份。除了李东赫黄仁俊还顺便骂了骂朴志晟，说他鸡巴大却没处使。还说他精神处男。朴志晟知道后气得想砍人，妈逼，他没有性生活是全世界都知道的事吗。李东赫说怪我怪我，他们focus我也顺便了解了一下你，算误伤，抱歉志晟。朴志晟顿时被这份义气感动到了，说东哥，谁教你找了个重点高中的男友还跟人家在校门口啵嘴。李东赫板起脸，说恋爱自由你不懂吗，擦嘞朴志晟你真他妈是处男。朴志晟大吼放你妈的屁。黄仁俊大声说李东赫你闭下嘴好不，少嘴贱一分钟也不会要你的命啦。

后来乱七八糟发生的一系列事朴志晟记得零零散散，李东赫找人查出搞事的是在重点高中读书的一个乖乖女，以前跟李马克有过一段关系。李东赫想了很久，雇了民工去把乖乖女现男友的小腿骨敲断了。那人在医院耽误了一段时间，后来考的学校也不太好。朴志晟有点惋惜地想这又关那哥什么事呢，真是运气差，希望这哥以后看女人的眼光能稍微好一点。马克来找过李东赫，说干得漂亮啊东赫。李东赫笑眯眯地说谢谢亲爱的，你真好，你看女人的眼光也好垃圾哦。李马克笑笑，拉过李东赫的手臂，在众目睽睽下重重吻上李东赫的嘴唇。朴志晟在一旁看得胆战心惊，那个吻带有的暴力意味和爱不相上下。李马克吻完，放开变成木头人的李东赫，说东赫考不考大学？李东赫喃喃说我考你妈。李马克摸摸李东赫的脸，说那高中毕业后来找我吧，我要考到xx市，最近我们不要见面，不要来找我，知道了吗东赫。李东赫很轻地点头。朴志晟看得有点热血沸腾，直捏拳头，想马克哥真他妈不是人。

朴志晟不到十八年的短暂人生经验让他明白，人真的很难保证外表和内在能毫无障碍地连接在一起。他想人要活着多多少少都得隐瞒些什么。比如李东赫看上去不太要脸但其实也就跟李马克正经谈过朋友，比如那个重点高中乖乖女蛰伏一段时间后第二次采取行动是李东赫他们都没预料到的事。朴志晟想人活着难道就要这样复仇来复仇去吗，无聊不无聊啊，但人类历史似乎就是一部复仇来复仇去的无聊历史。

那天晚上他们在外面喝酒，李东赫喝得有点多，乖乖女雇的人渐渐围上来的时候他竟然还大笑出声，说不是吧爷竟然要栽在今天。成年男人手里拿的锐器闪闪发光，朴志晟觉得恍惚，难道真要让那种冰冷的金属穿进自己身体里，被那种毫无生命的东西杀死。他试着望了望天，一般来说，电影里这时候都有英雄出现。他等了很久，发现一旁李东赫的手在抖，李东赫小声在朴志晟耳边说志晟对不起啊，是哥连累你了。朴志晟有点感动，虽然根本不是该感动的时候。

朴志晟从书包里掏出一把黑乎乎的手枪，是那天的第二个意外。男人愣了下，笑说弟弟你拿玩具出来糊弄人哪。朴志晟笑说哥哥们，仿制土枪，你们混道上的难道认不出来？虽然是仿制但这个距离也可以把你的肠子轰到地上去，要试试吗。朴志晟冷静地说完一长串话，食指扣着扳机在轻微发抖，他尽量不让其他人发现。他有点害怕自己真的一不小心就轰一发子弹出去了，他没想真的杀人，可如果杀人真的有必要…他不想死也不想李东赫黄仁俊死在这里，如果是为了这个杀人，朴志晟想他应该可以得到原谅。

对峙的那十秒里朴志晟闭着眼睛流汗大声数数，他想天啊，谁来救救我，我真的不想当一个英雄。

十。

如果真的要把对面男人的肚子轰爆我会先晕过去。

九。

世界上有见了血和热乎乎的肠子就昏过去的英雄吗。

八。

如果辰乐在就好了。

...六。

为什么这个时候会想起辰乐？如果我成了杀人犯，钟辰乐会不会也觉得我是坏人啊？

...三。

干啊，现在不应该想这个的。

二。

希望辰乐以后能来少管所多多看我，给我带点生煎让我闻闻味道也好，呜呜。

一。

妈逼。朴志晟咬咬牙，准备先朝着人脚上来一枪，睁开眼睛发现自己已经被李东赫拖到一辆面包车门前，几只手正在往上拽他，朴志晟这才发现自己腿完全没了力气。他往里面看了一眼，开车的是李马克，副驾上是没见过的男生，看着柔柔弱弱，长了一颗难以忽视的泪痣。黄仁俊已经热络地跟他聊起来了。看到钟辰乐的脸时朴志晟说不出话，但钟辰乐只很平静地跟他对视。朴志晟下意识地要哭，低头想把脸藏起来。李马克开着面包车漂移的时候朴志晟的枪差点被甩出车窗外，他险险地握着那把枪，头伸出车窗外看后面越来越小的男人的身影，他们没有追上来，只剩手里的利器还在闪光，冰冷的银色光芒。居然很美，朴志晟喃喃，月光一样。

朴志晟你枪哪来的。李东赫酒百分百醒了，越过钟辰乐凑到朴志晟面前，说你他妈的，你他妈的有点太牛逼了啊。朴志晟摸摸鼻子，说在垃圾桶捡的。李东赫嗤一声，说你尽管放屁。不愿意说就算了。朴志晟不高兴，大声问李马克你车哪来的啊，黑不拉几，妈的跟要去绑架谁一样。李马克转过头来看他一眼，说你闭嘴，要不是我来你们不全都完球了。朴志晟说谢谢马克哥～～～又问怎么知道他们在这里的，李马克说本来今天就说了要去户外烧烤，特意借了车，结果李东赫完全忘了，还以为他鸽我，看了下他手机定位就找过来了呗。朴志晟说靠厉害啊马克哥，不愧是大学生。某种意义上来说也很吓人。

那个副驾上的男生叫李帝努，好巧不巧正是那个被李东赫叫人敲断了小腿骨的倒霉男生。因为受伤耽误考试正准备复读。李马克多少有点赔罪的意思，叫上他跟他们一起去烧烤，李帝努竟然还真答应了。这哥感觉比较单纯啊，朴志晟在李东赫耳边说。是吧，好像也没有跟我计较的意思…李东赫指指自从上了车话就没停的黄仁俊，说我打赌黄仁俊今天结束前就可以泡到他。朴志晟说赌什么，李东赫眯着眼睛，说赌你这把枪真正的来源。

上了车朴志晟还没跟钟辰乐说一句话，他忸忸怩怩了很久也不知道该说些什么。他想说啊原来你和李马克认识啊，但他们是同一所高中的认识也不奇怪，想说原来你也喜欢户外烧烤啊，哈哈不然嘞难道他是被李马克绑架到这辆车上的吗。想说你和李龙福...哎，算了。想说你是不是因为我才来…怎么可能。最后憋了很久，朴志晟堆起笑容，说辰乐啊最近在干嘛。问完车内的空气都凝滞。朴志晟微笑着闭上眼睛，想我自杀算了。

钟辰乐却笑出声，朴志晟听见他笑，又想哭，他想自己哭什么呢，他也搞不懂。钟辰乐很认真地回答他的问题，说志晟，我最近当然是在准备考试啊。李东赫在一旁阴阳怪气地学，说志晟啊我当然是在准备考试啊~~~朴志晟捶李东赫一拳，李东赫怪叫一声，去找李马克说哥哥朴志晟欺负我~~~妈嘞，黄仁俊忍无可忍地开口，李东赫你给我闭嘴十分钟行吧。十分钟都不行？老子要捶爆你...哎呀不要打架不要打架...

朴志晟在一片混乱中对钟辰乐说这样啊，这样很好，准备考试很好，要考个好大学辰乐。钟辰乐说当然，谢谢你志晟。朴志晟笑着转回头看窗外，想一切都结束了。他的青春，他的十八岁。妈的。

李马克把车开到公路上，离户外烧烤的地点还有段距离，李马克缓缓地把车泊到路边时，李东赫问哥哥怎么了。李马克笑着说不好意思啊各位，车就快没油了，借的时候忘记去加满了。李东赫说我屌你啊李马克，现在怎么办。钟辰乐说我给我爸打个电话吧，叫他来接我们，顺便叫人来拖车。李东赫眼睛发亮，说辰乐啊跟哥当好朋友吧，啊？啊？好不好嘛。请问你爸是干什么的？

李马克熄了火让一群人下车去透气，晚上空气有点冷，朴志晟把自己的外套借给钟辰乐，钟辰乐没说话，乖乖披在身上。朴志晟悄悄看了他几眼，发现钟辰乐长得没自己快，他有点得意，很久以前他和钟辰乐并肩站在老家的那条河边看人裸泳，那个时候他们还差不多高。还有他们手牵手一起躺在沙坑的那一天，耐心地等着人找到他们后揍他们一顿。那时他们不认为被揍是什么极度可耻的事，只是一种游戏结局，游戏输了就要接受惩罚，朴志晟在游戏厅打游戏输的又不是一次两次了。更重要的是，即使是接受惩罚，他们也有彼此。朴志晟突然很怀念那些毫无羞耻心的日子，看人裸泳，把雪糕棍插进沙土差点帮人戳出屁眼，铁护栏，还有强烈地想要搞烂路灯灯泡的日子。

其实...辰乐，我，朴志晟想说其实我刚刚有想起你，结果你真的出现了，谢谢你啊辰乐。李东赫那边突然惊叫一声，抬头看时，发现漫天飞的都是从河那边来的水蚁，一团一团像沙尘暴，空气里一股水腥气和虫子尸体的气味。我靠...朴志晟他们离车门最近，他搂着钟辰乐往车里挤，把身上的虫子拍走后迅速拉上车门。在其他人回来之前还有十几秒的空余，朴志晟想他该做点什么至少该说点什么，不然一切可能都来不及。可是又有什么来不及…？朴志晟内心一片空白，越是这种时候越是什么都做不到，可是我刚刚还差点扣了扳机..我可以的。朴志晟转过身去，还没说什么，钟辰乐先抱住了他。朴志晟身体率先反应，反手抱了回去。钟辰乐穿着他的外套，像一坨毛绒小熊。朴志晟忍不住开始抽鼻子，他想他们真的好久不见了，总觉得真的太久不见了，上一次他们真正见面，好像是一起踏上那辆长途大巴，他们握着彼此的手往窗外越来越小的小镇望去，在心中告别那棵香樟树，那辆破烂车，那个男孩，告别他们的童年。

钟辰乐一直什么都没说，朴志晟闭着眼睛，想的确什么都不应该说。他在心里把那把枪递到钟辰乐手上，想比起自己其实辰乐更有资格握那把枪。因为如果是辰乐的话，那一刻他一定可以扣下扳机，最多在心里数三下，他就可以扣动扳机轰烂那群人的肠子。朴志晟想自己数完十下决心开枪的瞬间，是不是已经预示到了辰乐会在下一秒出现？正因为如此自己才能获得勇气。辰乐是真正的英雄，即使坐在黑色面包车里登场，像被马克哥绑架来的。

朴志晟最后小声说了一句谢谢你辰乐。说完就有点哽咽，钟辰乐抬起头来看他，说谢我干嘛。朴志晟眼泪像井喷一样，抽噎着说辰乐我们要当一辈子好朋友...best of best的那种。不能反悔。说完很委屈地伸出小拇指。钟辰乐也伸出小拇指缠上去，说朴志晟你脑子瓦特掉啦，很久以前不都说过了吗。朴志晟嗯嗯地点头。湿的温暖的眼泪掉到他们手上。李东赫他们回来时看到朴志晟在哭，很惊奇，说钟辰乐你揍他了吗，钟辰乐笑着说对啊，谁叫他差点拿枪射人，明明就是个胆小鬼。朴志晟听了更委屈，不要面子地开始嚎哭，但其实他安心得要死幸福得要死，他想拜托让我当一辈子胆小鬼吧。我想当被保护的胆小鬼...永远。

罗渽民一小时后开了车来接他们。李东赫见到罗渽民眼睛大放光，凑到钟辰乐耳朵边说妈耶你爸帅得要死了吧？他结婚了吗。钟辰乐说你猜好准，我爸现在单身。妈嘞...李东赫鬼鬼祟祟地回头看了一眼李马克，浅浅翻个白眼说现在觉得男大学生也没什么好的了，辰乐啊你介意我当你小妈吗。钟辰乐面露难色，说马克哥平时会不会揍你啊哥，因为我刚认识你没多久就已经想揍你了。李东赫点点头，说揍啊，不过我们是越打架关系越好的类型...能懂吗？钟辰乐板起脸，捂住耳朵。

结婚前一晚朴志晟梦见自己开上了那辆香樟树下的破车，往天上开，他踢驾驶座下面，踢到一个硬邦邦的什么东西，心里松了一口气。然后欢天喜地地往后一看，发现载的不是美女姐姐而是李东赫李马克黄仁俊李帝努，甚至罗渽民都挤了上来，大家笑嘻嘻地朝他打招呼。靠哦倒霉，朴志晟很沮丧地转回头，发现副驾驶坐的是钟辰乐。哎你回来啦辰乐，朴志晟很高兴，说谢谢你给我的两千块钱，你是唯一一个给份子钱的人…我花了一百拿去买冰棍吃，发现我的胃好像没以前那么好了...剩下的一千九？哎呀，给我老婆啦，对不起啦。嘿嘿开玩笑的，我存起来了，等你回来我们一起去喝酒...

醒来后是早晨，站到婚礼上差不多是中午，因为疫情来的人不多，朴志晟四处看看，没花什么力气就扫完了所有的来宾，梦里出现的人一个都没来。他觉得可以理解，留在这个地方的只有自己一个，现在又是疫情期间。高中毕业后李东赫去李马克读大学的城市找他，黄仁俊考了音乐学校，恰好跟钟辰乐在一个地方，李帝努最后去了首都。罗渽民一直在这，但他要是独自来朴志晟的婚礼会显得有点诡异。朴志晟之前给他发了消息算是一个电子邀请函，但他并不盼望罗渽民会真的出现。

晚八点左右他打开手机，陆陆续续地收到那些人的祝福，单人大头视频，有些人拍得实在有点长朴志晟没什么耐心看完，钟辰乐发来一个猫猫拍肚皮动图，朴志晟盯着看了很久，回了一条消息说，谢谢你啦辰乐，我结完婚啦，没想到吧，我居然是第一个结婚的。我自己也没想到。

次日天还未亮，朴志晟独自驾车前往很久没回去过的老家，他径自来到河边，河面上雾气浓重，什么也看不清。朴志晟从口袋里拿出那把黑色的枪，直到最后也不知道你是不是真的能打死人。朴志晟想，也没必要知道啦。他奋力将枪往河中央扔去。枪像黑色的石头沉进水里，最后消失在雾气中。

FIN.

2020.6.1


End file.
